


pull me close and call me yours as the morning sunlight seeps in through your window

by dvxcloud



Series: rollingosamu has ship brainrot [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Needs a Hug, Akechi Goro is Bad at Feelings, Akira is tired, Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), Coffee Dad Sakura Sojiro, Comfort No Hurt, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Normal Cat Morgana (Persona Series), Not Beta Read, akechi goro tries to cook, does that make up for it, done, i feel like a disappointment to akira simps, i feel like im just ranting now, i love coffee tho, ill stop and actually get on with the writing, im also watching tommyinnit while finishing this, im genuinely concerned for his health please, lazy kurusu akira, morgana actually gives good advice, morning sunshine, ngl i dont like curry very much, please forgive me for not liking curry, please this took me a whole month to write im so, shuake, sojiro please make sure he's eating other things, thinking about how akira could canonly only eat curry.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvxcloud/pseuds/dvxcloud
Summary: Akechi Goro is bad at feelings,, he wants to show Akira that he cares. Morgana suggests that maybe words aren't the only way of showing his frizzy haired boyfriend that he's there for him, they do say food is the way to the heart so maybe, just maybe Akechi will give it a try.also known as the fic where Akechi cooks his boyfriend breakfast after taking advice from a talking cat.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Morgana, Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Series: rollingosamu has ship brainrot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971136
Kudos: 4





	pull me close and call me yours as the morning sunlight seeps in through your window

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kirigirisan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirigirisan/gifts).



> i wrote this for myself mainly but also for my friend rei, whom is an akira kinnie and loves akeshu together like i do so this is for you rei,, ily!!! i've never written these two together before or even separately so i hope i can pull this off hah!
> 
> this is also really self indulgent as an akechi kinnie who wants more soft akeshu---
> 
> this is not beta read,, we die like men
> 
> enjoy reading!!

Akeshi sighs, his eyes fluttering upward to stare at the ceiling above him and softly smiling at his boyfriend, who was still asleep, having his arm wrapped around him. Serene mornings like these where he could admire Akira without getting teased by Morgana or the phantom thieves for it were his favourites. He loved his boyfriend so much, he merely hadn't the way to voice that fact. 

he enjoyed another few seconds of the warmth of Akira's bed before worming his way out of the black haired boy's arms and landing his feet on the floor with a soft thud. Morgana, who was previously asleep at the end of the bed whipped his head up, glaring at the blonde, clearly not happy his sleep had been disturbed.

Akechi's soft sigh as he left Akira's attic bedroom was enough to peak Morgana's interest and cause him to follow the male as he made his way downstairs. Akechi groans as he takes a seat at one of the booths, he must not have looked at the time yet but all he could estimate was that it was slightly early as Sojiro hadnt arrived yet. Perhaps this was good he thought to himself, time alone to think of a way to show Akira he cares. Sure, October wasn't too important of a month but he struggled on big events to find a way to show his love for the bespectacled male. 

Morgana tilts his head as he trots up to the booth and leaps to settle himself gracefully on the table before Akechi, who was now resting his head in his hands, completely oblivious to the *cat* in front of him. He takes a deep breath, rubbing his temples and bringing his hand up to run through his hair. Its once he's done this that he notices Morgana, who had started to lightly bat his tail against the table. _"Morgana, good morning. Did I wake you when I got out of bed?"_ Akechi asks, moving a hand to rest his head on and the other to stroke the bottom of Morgana's chin causing him to glare but give in anyway and begin to purr. _"yeah you woke me up and I would have gone back to bed but it looks likes you've got something on your mind. I know its unlike me but I'll listen if you need me to, Akechi"_ he states mid-purr, nuzzling his head into the brunette's palm. Akechi pauses to think for a moment, weighing his options. Morgana was right, this was indeed out of character for him but maybe the feline's advice was exactly what Akechi needed. If anyone knew Akira like the back of their hand, well paw in this case, it would be Morgana. Or Ryuji, however that didnt seem it would end as well. 

_"very well then"_ he mutters, inhaling and sighing. _"I feel like I don't express my feelings toward Akira very well. Im not good with words in that way and I am aware that actions speak louder but I've no clue what actions I should take that will speak louder than my words, or really lack there of."_ he says, causing Morgana to blink and laugh slightly. This makes Akechi shoot the cat a quizzical look, his eyebrows knitting together. _"what's so funny, Mona?"_ he questions with a slight tilt of his head. _"have you really not thought of a way to show him? You're a really smart detective but you don't have a single c l u e how to show your boyfriend you care about him? So you're asking me for advice?"_ Morgana asks trying to not let out another laugh and failing, causing him to clear his throat. _"well, yeah."_ Akechi shrugs and sighs once again. _"do you happen to have any ideas?"_ he adds, shifting in his seat while he waits for the feline's response.

Morgana huffs, and scratches his ear with his foot before beginning to speak; _"well. Think about this and what kind of person Frizzy Hair is."_ he pauses, as if to let Akechi add to this before starting again after a few seconds of no response. _"He's not the type to like material gifts so maybe something you've made yourself would mean more to him, and consider what time of day it is._ he finishes, subtly nodding his head in the direction of the kitchen, which was spotlessly clean, as Sojiro had left it when he departed last night. _"are you saying I should cook him breakfast? But I wouldn't want to go in the kitchen without Sojiro's permission. I also have no ingredients to cook with and wouldnt want to use the stuff in the fridge without permission."_ Akechi replies, shaking his head and buring his head in his hands as they were suddenly back to square one. _"Sojiro would never know if it looked just like it does now once you're done, and there's a shop nearby. You can go buy ingredients there. Now chop chop, you need to go get changed and then buy those ingredients so you can get back and cook before Akira wakes up."_ Morgana states, butting his head against Akechi's and then leaping off of the table onto the floor. 

Akechi playfully rolls his eyes at the cat, knowing he was only trying to help, he gets up out of the booth and heads back up to Akira's room to get changed so he can go and buy ingredients for the breakfast Morgana had suggested he cook. Akechi felt what he was wearing made no difference currently so he threw on a mix of clothes from his overnight bag: a beige knitted sweater and a pair of standard black trousers. He then also pulls out a red scarf from his bag, concerned it might be cold he wraps it around his neck and puts his wallet in his pocket before heading back downstairs, petting Morgana as he walks past the counter. Once at the door he slips on his shoes and heads out the door, not locking it but keeping the sign on closed. 

He quickly makes his way to the nearest shop, noting what things he might need for a traditional breakfast. There was absolutely no way he was going to make Akira curry considering how often he talks about eating it. He was beginning to be concerned if his boyfriend actually ate anything other than curry. Once he gets to his destination he heads in, picking up a basket by the entrance, be begins browsing the aisle for rice, natto, tofu, fish and nori. He also makes sure to grab some green tea to wash the meal down with. If there are any leftover ingredients he decides he'll take them home with him once he leaves. He switches his basket from one arm to the other and then heads to the checkout. With his small amount of items and the lack of queue due to the early time he's done rather quickly. He takes his plastic bag full of items and with a fast _"have a nice day"_ to the cashier, he's on his way back to LeBlanc. 

The walk back is even shorter that the one there, he thinks so at least. Maybe he's exited to be cooking for Akira, its something that he will definitely appreciate so maybe the idea of making his boyfriend happy excites him. Regardless, once he's back he takes his scarf off and slips his shoes off, setting them somewhere out of the way and setting the bag on the counter. There's no sight of Morgana but that's fine. He presumes the cat will come trotting back in either because of the sound of the rustling bag or the smell of fish. He starts unloading things out of the bag and, low and behold Morgana appears around the corner just as he pulls the fish out of the bag and places it on the counter. _"oh, you're bac- WAIT IS THAT FISH"_ he exclaims, bolting over and leaping onto the counter to stare at the salmon Akechi had just placed there. _"yes, it is. If you behave I'll let you have some of the leftovers."_ the brunette states with a laugh while looking at the now drooling cat. He shakes his head and takes the rice out of the bag. Once its out he folds up the bag and slips it into his pocket with his wallet to reuse. He hums and moves around the other side of the counter to start cooking. 

After some time in the kitchen Akechi finally begins to grill the fish, which once again has Morgana frothing at the mouth. He shakes his head and leaves it unoccupied so he can pull plates out for him and Akira. He checks on the fish every so often, making sure it doesn't burn or the cat who was still eyeing it up doesn't steal it, but also begins to shape the rice into triangles to make onigiri. Once he's formed them, he wraps the nori around them and places them on the plates. He then puts the leftovers into a smaller bowl and dresses it with a little natto. He also puts the tofu in a separate bowl, unsure if Akira is keen on it. Once this is done his fish has finished, so he slices it into three and places two thirds on his and Akira's plates. Setting the other aside for a clearly hungry Morgana. He then begins boiling some water to make the green tea. As it boils he places all of the plates and bowls onto a tray and begins to wash up all of the things he's used to cook. Once the water is done he pours it into two cups and places a teabag into each. While the tea is brewing he keeps cleaning up and putting away the things that he's finished washing. When then tea is done he's also done. Now the only other washing up he'll need to do will be that of the dishes they've used to eat, once they've eaten. 

He sighs, exhausted but proud of himself. He places the two cups of tea onto the tray as well as Morgana's fish and picks up the tray to head up to Akira's room. "oh, Kechi. I was wondering wher-" Akira starts, before cutting himself off at the sight of the tray of food and his cat following Akechi at the heel. Akira blinks a few times, adjusting his glasses so they're sat straight on his nose, he then tilts his head, visibly confused. _"did you get up at stupid o clock in the morning to cook me breakfast, Goro?_ he questions, getting out of bed with a yawn. He makes his way over to Akechi to take the tray off of him and place it on his very cluttered desk. Once he's done this he ushers Akechi toward him with a large smile. Akechi, who has just ran his hand through his hair out of nervous habit and is bright red finally decides to speak while he makes his way to his boyfriend. _" Yes, I thought you'd enjoy me doing something for you for a change. It was Morgana's idea.."_ he trails off, pointing toward the cat at his feet. This makes Akira's face soften. _"Thank you Kechi. I appreciate it,, I want to hug you right now but I feel like we should eat the food you made us before it goes cold, and I think Morgana might die if we keep him from that bit of fish you saved for him any longer."_ he chuckles. This makes Akechi smile and laugh a bit too. He picks up the tray and sits down on the bed, setting the tray down also and leaving enough room that Akira can sit the other side and that there's enough room for Morgana to seat himself on the bed and chow down on his well earned third of fish. 

They're halfway through their meal when Akira speaks again Four words, but just the right four words to get Akechi to choke on his rice ball; _"I love you, Goro"_ Though it takes Akechi a minute or two to recover he doesn't hesitate on saying it back as soon as its safe for him to speak without possibly needing an ambulance to be called. _"I love you too, Akira."_ and thats all that needs to be said for Akira to know. 

There's no other person he wants to pull close and call his in that moment other than Akechi. His boyfriend Goro Akechi. 

**Author's Note:**

> okay i initially started writing this early on in october but i got very distracted so its now the 31st at 3am when im sitting down to finish this and i wanna add an extra note for rei,, whom i mentioned in the start notes,, 
> 
> i actually really hope you like this,, sjkfhs ilysm! btw thanks for the epic title of akeshu ceo on the discord! i may or may not have given you one back about celesgiri.
> 
> anyhow,, my actual end notes;
> 
> I finish this at uhh. 5am, and I'm really satisfied. I wanted to work the title in somehow and I didnt q u i t e manage it but thats close enough. 
> 
> I love akeshu with my wh o l e heart and I've not been able to think about anyone but them recently so writing this has helped ease the brainrot. Chille, hope you enjoyed reading and consider commenting some ideas for more akeshu drabbles! 
> 
> Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
